


【火影】（蛇兜）分化（ABO）

by Nateshitsuindream



Series: 【火影】（蛇兜）在一个ABO世界里发生的大大小小的事情 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateshitsuindream/pseuds/Nateshitsuindream
Summary: 一辆短小的车。





	【火影】（蛇兜）分化（ABO）

个子还不到兜腰部的小女孩跑过来抱住了他的腿：“呐呐，院长，你觉得我未来会分化成什么？”  
“切，你这个女人那么暴力肯定是……”另一个男孩在她身后大声喊了起来，却突然停住了——因为他看见女孩撸起袖子气势汹汹朝他冲了过来。  
“才不要，我要和院长一样，最后成为一个厉害的医疗忍者！”  
兜看到这一幕，笑着叹了口气。细小的蛇绕上了兜的耳朵：  
“真是有活力啊……还记得你当年分化时候的事情吗？”

兜的分化迟得出乎意料。  
他像往常一样站在大蛇丸身后，与其一同观察着屏幕上实验体的情况。此时，一股强烈的欲望在他身体里炸裂，他几乎要被这种燥热折磨得软了腿脚。  
怎么回事？他努力支撑着身体，保持着意识的清晰，同时感觉到自己的后穴内部似乎变得湿润了。  
“……你的下一步计划是什么？”大蛇丸用沙哑的声音询问着他，他却迟迟未能回答，以至于引起了对方的怀疑。  
“什么？”他压制了话语中的颤音，“您说什么？”  
大蛇丸大人终于回过头，望向面色潮红的自己——那种眼神仿佛蛇盯上了猎物一般，只等寻求合适的时机以便给予致命一击。大蛇丸伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，感知到空气中的气味发生了细微的变化。  
兜听见对方从鼻子里哼出的轻笑：“你发情了，兜。”这笑声切断了他头脑中最后一根理智之弦——他几乎是迫不及待似的倒向了大蛇丸：  
“请您帮帮我。”  
大蛇丸伸手撑住了他的身体，并低下头舔掉了他脸颊边滚落的一滴汗：“乖孩子。”  
兜紧闭双眼，感受着对方过低的体温。好舒服，他将自己的脸颊埋进了对方的脖颈，用只有自己才能听见的声音喃喃自语着。  
大蛇丸大人可能又笑了起来，他不知道。有一瞬间理智似乎短暂地回归了，让兜意识到自己在主动求欢——这个念头惊得他想离开这个冰冷的怀抱，但大蛇丸的双臂彻底将他禁锢了。  
“兜，放松。”  
大蛇丸把他抱到了桌子上，小心地推开了上面的各项资料。此时，兜忽然想到未来自己还会在这张桌子上进行各项数据的记录，心跳又不可控制地增加了。“是的，大蛇丸大人。”他望着近在咫尺的那张有些阴柔的脸，喉头不自觉吞咽了下。  
大蛇丸褪去了兜的衣物——这种赤身裸体的情况给了他一种“自己就是试验品”的错觉。同时，那双冰冷的手不带任何调情意味地分开了他的双腿，更给了他一种“自己要变成试验品了”的错觉。  
不知什么时候冒出的蛇从腰侧爬上了他的胸膛，对着他的乳头吐着信子。“您……您在做什么？”蛇的舌头和他的乳头摩擦的感觉过于微妙，却仍旧可以让他吐出呻吟。  
大蛇丸没有回答他，只是低头舔着他大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤。舌头划过之处，留下了一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。“我不会标记你，这点你很清楚吧。”随着话语的结束，大蛇丸并拢右手的食指和中指，缓慢地插入了他的后穴。  
兜突然庆幸自己的后穴早就准备好了，不至于受伤。这种胡思乱想结束后，身体的各种感官知觉变得格外灵敏——那条蛇放弃了他的乳头，又缓慢爬到了他的脸颊边，索吻一般过来摩擦他的嘴唇，而大蛇丸的左手牵制着他的一只腿，右手则是在他的后穴里探索着。  
那两只手指精准地划过了他的前列腺。他鼻子里发出餍足的哼声，腰却不由自主地颤抖着往后缩——大蛇丸制止了这种举动，把他拽了回来。  
大蛇丸眯眼轻笑着，似乎对兜的表现很满意：“真是可爱的反应。”  
兜偏偏头，躲过蛇再一次伸出的信子，提出了一个微小的请求：“大蛇丸大人，我想和您接吻。”  
那两只冰冷的手指还在他的后穴里不紧不慢地摩擦着：“为什么？”  
“……我、我想……”兜抱着蛇放在了桌子上，然后支起了自己的身体，而那条蛇则施施然爬回了大蛇丸的衣袖。  
大蛇丸撤出了自己的手指，伸出舌头舔了舔上面的液体：“想尝尝看自己是什么味道的吗，兜。”  
兜知道自己获得了许可，便拉着大蛇丸的手臂，将自己的脸凑了过去。两人唇舌交缠之时，大蛇丸钳制住兜的腰，将自己的阴茎操进了他的身体。兜含糊不清地念着大蛇丸的名字，而对方的舌头则一次又一次地堵住了他的声音。  
那冰冷的阴茎似乎也被蛇麟覆盖着，每在他体内滑动一次，他都能体会到内壁被摩擦时的痛苦。  
“请您、请您再操深一点。”兜喘着气，又提出了一个请求。  
“……真是不知满足。”大蛇丸在他耳边吐着气，抽插着阴茎撞开了兜的生殖腔。  
兜仰着脖子，陷入了痛苦的欢愉中。


End file.
